The present invention pertains to a novel gene of Bifidobacteria and to the polypeptides encoded thereby. In particular, the present invention pertains to a gene belonging to the Serpin superfamily and its use in the production of bacterial Serpins. Also provided are vectors, host cells, and methods for producing bacterial Serpin polynucleotides and/or polypeptides.
Lactic acid bacteria have been utilized for the preservation and preparation of food material for long time taking benefit of the low pH and the action of products generated during the fermentative activity thereof. In addition, Lactic acid bacteria are involved in the production of a variety of different food products, such as cheese or yogurt.
Quite recently lactic acid bacteria, in particular Lactobacilli and Bifidobacteria, have attracted a great deal of attention in that some strains have been found to exhibit valuable properties to man and animals upon ingestion. These strains, which are generically designated probiotics, have been found to be capable to survive the severe environmental conditions prevailing in the gastric tract and be able to at least transiently colonize the intestinal mucosa, where they bring about positive effects for the living beings having incorporated them.
In EP 0 768 375 such a probiotic strain of the genus Bifidobacterium is disclosed, which is capable to become implanted in the intestinal flora. This Bifidobacterium is reported to assist in the immuno-modulation of the host, being able to competitively exclude adhesion of pathogenic bacteria to intestinal cells, thus supporting the maintenance of the individual's health.
Further, in EP 0 577 903 reference is made to the use of a lactic acid bacteria having the ability of replacing Heliobacter pylori, the acknowledged cause for the development of ulcer.
Also, in WO 97/00078 a specific lactobacillus strain, termed Lactobacillus GG (ATCC 53103), is disclosed as such a probiotic. The microorganism may be employed for preventing or treating food induced hypersensitivity reactions.